


Sacred Blood

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Other, all that 'fun' stuff, also kind of vague mentions of child abuse and injuries and death, also this a lot shorter than it looks in wordpad wow, i still kinda like it, i wrote this like months ago but??, just a kinda overview of henrys life almost?, mentions of chrom and panne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 07:06:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6042592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry is a strange child, and things have never been "normal" for him. That doesn't change, but everything else does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sacred Blood

**Author's Note:**

> honestly henrys always been one of my favorite characters from awakening (ever since i watched my friend fox playing it, which was, coincidentally, right as they got to henry for the first time so that was all i knew about fea for the several months before i got it)  
> exploring his character can be really interesting, and well this wasn't exactly a character analysis it has a similar purpose, in a way?

Henry was a strange boy. A demon child, cursed, not like the other kids. He learned that quickly, at only six years old. The loneliness and bruises, he assumed, were his fault, not his parents'. 

The wolf was kind. She was also broken, abandoned, her hind leg stiff and scarred. She took care of him, fulfilling the role his parents couldn't -wouldn't- fulfill. With her, he was happy, the smile he wore genuine.

Then the wolf was gone. She was harmless, he tried to say, but the villagers didn't seem to hear. Next he knew, they were gone as well, lying torn, motionless, on the ground, and he knew that the crimson he saw everywhere was their blood, that it was his fault. His parents did too. They soon rid themselves of him.

The other children at the orphanage were cruel. His laughing mask was a constant, and eventually he lost track of what was fake and what was real. Was his smile a facade? He wasn't sure. He was like the plague, he supposed, everyone else avoided him like he was death incarnate. Maybe, something in him whispered, maybe he was.

Flying rocks hurt a lot. It was a fact, something he noticed at a young age, and now, ten years old, he was quite tired of the pain. Really, he hated it. So, he left, figuring none would notice or mind, for who would care about the demon child, smiling and broken?

Plegia was an interesting place. He soon made friends with a murder of crows, accepting their gifts and giving them their own rewards. Soon all of Plegia spoke of the silver-haired mage and his crows, and instead of pain and hateful words, he found bloodshed and cheering. He liked it.

The bunny-woman listened. She was not the kindest, Henry realized quickly, calling him a fool, man-spawn, but she brought back memories. She reminded him of the animals back home. She left quickly, off to save the Exalt, and Henry laughed with his crows, dreaming of what this war would be like.

Chrom was a strange man. When the Exalt's brother appeared on the battlefield with his band of misfits, Henry approached them quickly, laughing as per usual, and found himself fighting alongside them. Companionship after having nearly no human contact for so long was strange, to say the least. 

Grima was dead. It was a long, painful battle, but they won. Henry watched as his companions cried and laughed, embracing each other and cheering. He was surprised, happy, when several comrades reached towards him, pulling him into the celebration. Things had changed, he realized. He wasn't alone anymore.

Henry is a strange boy, even now. A war hero, brave, better than the Plegian enemies. He heard that often now, at only sixteen years old. This peace and happiness, everyone said, was thanks to him, and all his friends. Henry decided he liked that.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed? comments/kudos are much appreciated~


End file.
